The Thanagarian And The Amazon
by Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: Summary: Shayera Hol and Wonder Woman reveal their mutual attraction for each other. All is going good for the women and their blossoming romance until Batman and John Stewart find out... Will Shayera and Diana be able to keep their relationship together or will it be torn apart by Batman and Green Lantern?
1. Chapter 1

**The Thanagarian And The Amazon**

by Taijutsudemonslayer

Summary: _Shayera Hol and Wonder Woman reveal their mutual attraction for each other._

_All is going good for the women and their blossoming romance until Batman and John Stewart find out... Will Shayera and Diana be able to keep their relationship together or will it be torn apart by Batman and Green Lantern? _

**1.**

Diana of Themyscira walked down a hallway on board the Justice League's Watchtower, she is looking for Shayera Hol, aka Hawkgirl to ask her if she would like to go to the upcoming Justice League banquet. Diana walked past one of the Training Rooms, she saw John Stewart and Shayera inside and they were arguing, Diana narrowed her eyes at John. Diana hated the way that John had been treating Shayera as of late, since Superman and the others welcomed Shayera back into the league with open arms John remained cold and hateful. Unable to stand anymore Diana entered the room.

"Well hello Diana, to what do we owe this pleasure?" John asked sarcastically, Diana ignored John and turned to Shayera.

"Shayera, could I speak to you privately?" Diana asked nervously.

"Sure Diana, I was hoping to talk to you today anyway." Shayera replied, Diana's heart soared when she heard the redhead's words.

Shayera walked over to Diana and took the Amazon's left hand before they left the Training Room.

Once the pair was outside in the hallway Shayera turned to Diana and smiled at the brunette heroine.

"So Diana, what is on your mind?" Shayera asked as she led Diana to her quarters.

"I... was wondering if you have a date for the banquet?" Diana asked hesitantly, Shayera's smile got wider. Suddenly Shayera pushed Diana against the door and locked eyes with Diana.

"I'd love to go with you, Diana." Shayera whispered before she leaned forward and kissed Diana gently onthe lips, Diana closed her eyes as she melted into Shayera's kiss, Diana grabbed Shayera's left leg and wrapped it around her waist.

Shayera could feel herself becoming wet underneath her pants, Shayera gently stroked Diana's long black hair with her right hand. Once they seperated Diana leaned in and kissed Shayera's neck which caused the redhead to throw her head back and moan Diana's name.

"Ohhhh." Shayera moaned as Diana moved her hands down to Shayera's pants and pushed them down revealing Shayera's neatly shaved pussy.

"Oh my." Diana said in husky voice, Diana slipped a finger inside the redhead. "Mmmm!" Shayera groaned as she felt the intrusion of Diana's finger.

"D-Diana ... b-bed." Shayera stammered. Diana walked over to the bed with Shayera in her arms, Diana laid Shayera down on the bed before Diana joined the winged redhead on the bed. Once Diana was on top of Shayera the Thanigarian wrapped her legs tightly around Diana, the Amazon beauty began humping Shayera hard and fast, cum began oozing from both Shayera and Diana. "Diana, I...I'm about to...CUM!" Shayera screamed as she arched her back. Shayera released Diana, Diana moved down Shayera's body unitl she was staring at the Thanigarian's drippling pussy, Diana licked her lips seductively before lowering her head in between Shayera's legs and began eating Shayera's pussy.

"Shayera arched her back and gasped sharply, Diana's mouth filled with Shayera's juices. The Amazon was loving Shayera's taste, Shayera was in heaven as she ran her fingers through Diana's hair.

"Oh Diana, your tongue feels soo good inside me. D-don't stop." Shayera moaned loudly.

Diana kept up the pace of her licks, Diana then slowed down and swirled her tongue around inside Shayera, which drove the Thanigarian wild with lust. After Diana was finished she crawled up into Shayera's arms and kissed her passionately.

"Thank you, Shayera." Diana whispered. "You're welcome Diana, I'll do anything for you." Shayera replied and was rewarded with another kiss from Diana.

"Thank you Shayera, you were amazing." Diana said after she rolled over onto her left side to face her bedmate, Shayera blushed at the compliment.

"Thanks Diana, you were too, I've never been this drained after making love before." Shayera said with a laugh.

"Sorry." Diana whispered, Shayera straddled Diana and leaned down and kissed her passionately on the lips briefly.

"Don't ever apoligize for making love to me, Diana." Shayera said, Diana nodded slowly.

Then Shayera laid her head down on Diana's chest and closed her eyes, Diana gently caressed Shayera's face as she herself began feeling sleepy.

"Goodnight Shayera, I love you." Diana said she closed her eyes, Shayera smiled when she heard Diana's words. "I love you too, Diana." Shayera said before she fell asleep thinking of Diana.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Shayera woke up still in Diana's arms, for the first time in a long time Shayera felt happy and content. She smiled as she climbed out of bed and went into the bathroom to shower, Batman was walking around the Watchtower looking for Diana. He hadn't seen the Amazon since she was in a sparring match with Vixen and Black Canary, Batman saw John Stewart and asked him had he seen Diana and John told Batman that she was with Shayera last. Then Batman and John decided to go to Shayera's quarters.

Diana sat up on the bed, she looked at Shayera, who was standing naked in the bathroom doorway. Shayera looked back at Diana and blew Diana a kiss, just then there was a knock at the door.

"Could you answer the door please Diana?" Shayera asked. "I'd be delighted, Shayera." Diana answered, Diana got out of bed and grabbed a sheet and wrapped it around her body before making her way over to the door. Diana pressed the Open button and the door slid up revealing John and Bruce, who were shocked to see Wonder Woman there _and _wearing nothing but a bed sheet.

"Wh-what are you doing here, Diana?" Batman asked angrily as Shayera came out of the bathroom in a towel, she walked up behind Diana and wrapped her strong arms and wings around the Amazon Princess.

"Why is it any of your business why Diana is here, Batman? Last time I checked you're not her boyfriend nor her Father. So I suggest that you; One: Mind your own business and Two: Leave my quarters and take John with you." Shayera said with venom in her voice.

"Just that we won't let this stand, Shayera." John said before leaving with Batman.


	3. Chapter 3

Vixen and Black Canary are leaving the Infirmary after Dinah accidently injured Mari when they were sparring, thankfully Mari's injuries were mostly superficial, Dinah walked ahead of Mari, not sure if she was angry with her. Mari dropped her gaze as she walked into her quarters, she was about to shut the door when the blonde woman stopped her.

"Mari wait...please, can we talk?" Dinah asked, the ebony heroine sighed and nodded. Mari walked over and sat down on the bed, Dinah followed her lead and sat down next to her ebony friend.

"What do you want to talk about Dinah?" Mari asked. "I...I broke up with Oliver Mari, I'm divorcing him." Mari looked at Dinah and smiled.

"So, where does that us?" the African woman asked, "I was hoping that you would escort me to the League's banquet on Saturday night." Dinah said, her eyes full of hope.

"Of course I'll escort you Dinah sweetie." Mari said as she reached over and gently grasped the blonde's right hand.

"Mari, I-I have to tell you something."

"Ok Dinah, what is it?" Mari asked.

"Well you see Mari, the reason that I'm leaving Oliver is that I fell in love with someone else." Dinah said with a sigh.

"Who is it?" Vixen inquired, Dinah smiled at Mari before she leaned in and gently pressed her lips to Mari's.

"You Mari... I've fallen in love with you." the blonde whispered into Mari's left ear. "Dinah." Mari whispered.

"Oh Mari, it's always been you, I was just too afraid to admit my feelings for you until now."

"Mari, do you think that we can hold off on having sex?" Dinah asked gently.

"Sure, anything you want, Dinah." the ebony woman replied.

The women undressed and climbed into bed together, Dinah wrapped her arms around Mari and let out a content sigh.

"You ok Dinah?" Mari asked. "Yes Mari sweetie, you've made me so happy, I feel loved for the first time in a long time." the blonde said before she nuzzled closer to her new lover.

"I'm glad, you deserve to be happy, Dinah." Mari said before she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile...

Not all of the romance is happening on board the Watchtower, Selina Kyle is going to visit her girlfriend Lois Lane, who is working late at the Daily Planet, Selina and Lois have been dating for close to a year now and are talking about getting engaged. Selina had stopped off at a flourist and picked up some red roses for Lois, she smiled as the elevator stopped on Lois' floor.

"This night can't get any better." Selina said to herself as she exited the elevator.

Selina walked up to Lois' office door and knocked. "Yes?" Lois said from inside.

"Special delivery for Lois Lane." Selina answered, Lois sprang from her seat and hurried to her door and opened it to Selina standing there with the roses in her hand and smiling.

"Hey babe." Lois said with a coy smile. "Hey yourself sexy." Selina said before entering Lois' office.

"Working late again sweetheart?" Selina asked Lois after she placed the boquet of roses on her file cabinet.

"Yeah, sorry Selina." Lois said sadly, Selina walked over to Lois and pulled her chair out from behind her desk.

"Time for you to take a break." Selina said playfully.

Lois smiled wickedly at Selina and licked her lips, Selina turned and walked back to the door and locked it.

Selina came back over to Lois and straddled her, Lois grabbed Selina's hips as the taller woman leaned in and kissed her passionately.

"Mmmm." Selina moaned into Lois' mouth, their kiss was brief. Once they seperated Selina smiled at Lois.

"Lois, I've got a surprise for you." "Really? What is it?"

"I saw Supergirl earlier today, she said that she and Barbara won't be at the banquet, so she gave me their tickets."

"Ok sweetheart, I'd love to go since its important to you." Lois said.

"Mmmm good, now onto more... pressing issues." Selina replied.


	4. Chapter 4

Selina and Lois quickly shed their clothes, then Selina picked Lois up and laid her down on her cherry wood desk. Lois opens her legs and silently invites her fiance' to get in between them, which Selina does.

Selina leans over Lois and kisses her on the lips, Lois moaned into Selina's mouth. Selina caressed Lois' back as she humped her hard and fast.

"So g-good." Lois moaned, once they seperated Selina began kissing a trail of butterfly kisses down her body until she reached Lois' drenched womanhood. Selina loved Lois' taste, it drove her wild with lust.

Lois arched her back and screamed Selina's name, knowing that no one else was in the building to hear her, but someone did hear Lois' scream of passion - Superman, who was out on his nightly patrol of Metropolis.

The Man Of Steel flew to the Daily Planet building and scanned it with his x-ray vision, what Superman saw shocked and appalled him- Selina Kyle and Lois were both naked on Lois' desk, Lois was on her back with her legs open and Selina was lying in between Lois' legs licking and sucking on her pussy. Seeing this fills Superman with rage, he grits his teeth before he turns and takes off. Selina pushed her tongue deeper inside Lois, which caused her to scream even louder.

Selina and Lois quickly shed their clothes, then Selina picked Lois up and laid her down on her cherry wood desk. Lois opens her legs and silently invites her fiancé' to get in between them, which Selina does.

Selina leans over Lois and kisses her on the lips, Lois moaned into Selina's mouth. Selina caressed Lois' back as she humped her hard and fast.

"So g-good." Lois moaned, once they separated Selina began kissing a trail of butterfly kisses down her body until she reached Lois' drenched womanhood. Selina loved Lois' taste, it drove her wild with lust.

Lois arched her back and screamed Selina's name, knowing that no one else was in the building to hear her, but someone did hear Lois' scream of passion - Superman, who was out on his nightly patrol of Metropolis.

The Man Of Steel flew to the Daily Planet building and scanned it with his x-ray vision, what Superman saw shocked and appalled him- Selina Kyle and Lois were both naked on Lois' desk, Lois was on her back with her legs open and Selina was lying in between Lois' legs licking and sucking on her pussy. Seeing this fills Superman with rage, he grits his teeth before he turns and takes off. Selina pushed her tongue deeper inside Lois, which caused her to scream even louder.

"S-Selina...t-take me home so we can finish there." Lois gasped, Selina withdrew her tongue from Lois' folds and kissed her once again.

"Ok Lois my dear." Selina said. Then the women got dressed and left the Daily Planet together.

***************  
The next day Shayera, Diana, Dinah, Mari, Selina, Lois, Fire, and Ice all meet up at a shopping center to go shopping for their dresses for the banquet. Just as Lois and Selina entered the store Superman flew down and grabbed Selina and flew to the top of the building, Shayera took off after Superman, but was stopped by a green energy blast that sent her spinning into a nearby building.

"Shayera!" Diana screamed as Mari and Fire rushed to her aid. Diana looked up and saw John Stewart floating in front of her, Diana clenched her fists as she glared at John.

"Why did you attack Shayera, John?" Diana asked angrily. John smiled wickedly at the Amazon Princess.

"We told you that we wouldn't let what the two of you are doing stand Diana." he said.

"Poor John, first Mari leaves you for Dinah and then Shayera leaves you for me, you're truly pathetic." Wonder Woman says with a laugh, Mari and Fire help Shayera back over to where Wonder Woman and the others are.

"You ok?" Diana asks her winged lover. "Never better." Shayera said, laughing off John's attack.


	5. Chapter 5

Lois took Selina to Metropolis General Hospital while Diana and Shayera returned to the Watchtower with Mari and Dinah, the two injured heroines went to sick bay to get their wounds treated.

Diana and Shayera are ordered to stay in bed for at least two days, which means that they will still be able to attend the banquet, meanwhile, the other league members are appalled at Superman and John's actions.

A joint tribunal is held to determine if the two of them should be banned from the Justice League for what they did to Lois, Selina, Diana, and Shayera. Mari and Dinah were the advocates for Lois, Selina, Shayera, and Diana since not only did they witness the attack, but they were their friends.

"Now Superman, can you tell us why you tried to kill Selina Kyle?" Vixen asked.

"I saw her and Lois, my Lois having sex on her desk at the Daily Planet." the Man of Steel replied.

"Did this upset you?" Dinah asked a moment later, "Of course it did. Lois is mine, she had no business cheating on me with Selina."

"Ok let me get this right Superman, you divorced Lois almost three years ago and now that she has moved on you want to try and claim her as your lover now?" Mari asked with a laugh, which angered Superman even more.

"Yes." was his only answer. "Your actions were inexcusable, you and John knowingly and

willingly endangered the lives of people t hat you swore to protect and people that at one time loved you, and John have destroyed our faith and trust in you both." Mari said, everyone nods their agreement. "So, you want us to leave the league?" John said.

"Yes."Vixen replied. "What about Batman?" John asked. "We'll deal with Bruce at a later date."

"Whatever, we'll see how well you all do without us." John said before he and Superman left the Watchtower.


End file.
